I'll pick you up
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Darkness is an average tough tom-boy. But her past is dark. When she meets Shadow, he figures it out. And what the heck does Eggman have to do with all of this? Read to find out. No cussing Rated k


Alright I don't own Sonic, but I wish I did.

Shadow- your darn right you should want to own it.

me- your interrupting my beginning Shadow stop.

Shadow- fine

Shadow's POV

I had no idea where my life was heading. The Meterex were gone, and he really didn't fit in with anyone else. They were all "saving the world" types, and I was the kind of person you could find on either side. I wish someone could understand me more...

Darkness' POV

Everywhere I go I'm talked about... And not in a good way. But who cares I'm to good for them. No one knows I can do Chaos Control like Shadow, Sonic, or that future guy Silver. So technically I'm the only girl that can do Chaos Control. I have longs quills, not like Amy. I wish I could meet Shadow. He probably knows what I feel like. Suddenly someone bumped into me. Hey watch it punk! I said raising my hand to shoot a lightning bolt. Well someone has a temper. He said smirking. Huh. I said confused. My black coat glistened in the moonlight, and my red eyes glowed. He also had red eyes, but his coat was black with stripes of red. I didn't get who it was at first though. You shouldn't be out here. I aid growling. Well I don't no about you, he said, but I can adapt. I finally realized who it was. My eyes opened in shock. Shadow? I asked. He stared directly at me. About time you figured it out, he said while jumping on to a building. I followed. He looked behind his eyebrow raising. How did you get up here? He asked. I didn't want him to figure out I have Chaos Control. All hedgehog's can do it. I said not knowing if it was true. He just shrugged.

Shadow's POV

I just shrugged. So, I asked, what's your name? Darkness the Hedgehog. She said. My eyes widened, but she didn't notice. Perhaps this is a person who will understand me. What is your past? I asked. Well, she said, I was pretty much ignored my whole life. I was framed for a robbery. They held me in a cage with fire around it. That's my weakness. Not water. Kind of weird. I eventually escaped, but they are still after me. She chuckled. Wow, you've had a interesting life. Yeah, she said. Well I'm guessing you know my story. Everyone does. She says. By the sorry for your loss. It's alright, I can learn to cope with it. I say. Hey I can introduce you to Sonic and they others. Really? she asked? Hey I bet I could beat you there, she says challenging me. You know I can go the speed of sound right. Well, duh. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Alright if you say so. 1-2-3-go!

Darkness' POV

The race was exile rating, but I won in the end. Ha, no one can beat me. I say boasting. Shadow was panting. I go over to him and say, ah is Shadow getting tired? He flicks me in the head. Ow! You deserved it he said. We just chuckle, and head to there base.

Sonic's POV

I was helping Tails with the engine when I saw Shadow return with a black hedgehog. She had red eyes like Shadow, but she had a lighting bolt shaped scar on her arm. I asked myself if Shadow realized it. Hi, Shadow! Who's this? I ask. This is Darkness. She is a hedgehog I met today, and I wanted to introduce her to you guys. Suddenly Tails popped up. Well hi, I'm Tails, nice to meet you, he said overly excited. She took a step back revealing her scar again. I just had to ask. Uh, Darkness what the on your arm. She quickly slapped her hand over her scar, and said it was nothing. I played it off like I didn't care, but I was still curious. On the other hand Shadow realized it and kept telling her to take her hand of her arm. No, she screamed! Come one. shadow said getting inpatient. I said she screamed louder. This caused Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy to come out.

Amy's POV

What the heck was that noise?! I said to Sonic. He didn't have to answer because I saw the black hedgehog. While Shadow was trying to get her to do something. They kept arguing until I came over with my hammer. Alright whoever make the peep gets it. Everyone but Shadow and the mystery girl stopped talking. Alright you asked for it. I banged Shadow on the head. Ow! Was the only thing heard until the mystery girl started bursting out laughing. Shadow looked annoyed. You... Got... Powned. She said in between laughter. Just be quiet he said. She got up and brushed herself off receiving weird glances.

Darkness' POV

What is it illegal to laugh? I asked confused. Finally Shadow introduced me to the rest and we said hello. That's when Dr. Eggman came along. Ah of it isn't Sonic's gang. Shadow gave him a glare. I figured he got his memory back. Good to see you to Shadow. Eggman sarcastically said. He surveyed the room until he spotted me. Well if it isn't Darkness. I gave him a... Well lets just say if looks could he wouldn't be here right now. They all looked at me funny. I see your loving that remembering peace of are last meeting. I saw Shadow and Sonic staring at my scar. I let out a sigh. Fine you guys got me, this idiot defeated me. Ok. I'm not as tough as I sound. If only Speed was with us he would see how pathetic you are.

Shadow's POV

I heard Darkness say that Speed would be here if it wasn't for you. Then she attacked him. She was unprepared and fighting by her hatred. She didn't have a plan. She would lose. I went to help, but then she screamed, give me the Chaos Emeralds now. We all looked confused, but Rouge and Knuckles went to get them. When they returned, she grabbed them, and said the thing we never saw coming.

Darkness' POV

Chaos Control! I screamed. I transformed into a dark gold hedgehog with my quills standing up and my scar glowing red. My eyes changed to Amber and I was ready to attack. Shadow and Sonic flew beside me. The Emerald transformed them too. Then Egg,an got out a fire shooter. ( technically it shoots out fire.) I flew back, but her trapped me in a box of flames. Eggman flew away. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. I heard the shout of no until all I saw was darkness.

Sonic's POV

Nooooooooo! screamed Shadow. I was confused. Why wasn't Darkness coming out if the box of fire? She's better than to be scared of flames. Shadow came beside me looking upset. What's wrong Pal? I asked. You now how your weakness is water. Hers is fire. I felt a lot of sympathy. Shadow and I went inside an out her down. She was out of super form and was back to normal. I have a feeling Eggman wants something from her. Said Shadow. I agree and it can't be good.

Eggman's POV

I'm almost done. I need just a little bit more of her power to create the ultra weapon. It will destroy anything in its path. But wouldn't that destroy her? Scratch asked. Yes, what do you care about it. Uh nothing he said scurrying away.

Rouge's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. From getting something crazy to so done passing out. Uh has my life gotten weird. Darkness was starting to awake. What happened? She asked. Eggman is what happened. I answered. That idiot. She mumbled. I got to go. Before we knew she was out of there as fast as sound. Well we aren't gonna let her go by herself are we. No way. Said Cream. She had a lot a courage for a girl that age. We all got in the Blue Typhoon. Shadow took control on over where Chris use to be. We all took positions and flew into outer-space.

Darkness' POV

I was so mad. I wanted to kick Eggman all the way to Australia on the human planet. I finally reached his base, and found myself in the room where he stored the Master Emerald. Suddenly all the doors and window shut. I looked around frantic trying to find a way out, but it was no use. I was trapped... Again. He was going to give me another scar and I didn't want to remember the pain in brought me.

Flashback

Your going down Eggman! No you are he said chuckling. All of a sudden the floor gave way. Your pathetic and weak. No wonder you couldn't save Speed. I started to cry. Every insult hurt. It would mark my skin. There were 16 insults. Please no more I say. Is the big bad hedgehog crying. Just what expected from a disgrace like you.

End of flashback

It ruined my life and it was starting all over again. Your pathetic. No one like you. Speed never loved you. No one did. It started to mark my skin. It was forming the shape of a storm cloud above the lightning bolt. Then the door flew open. Shadow and the others were there. I told the, I was rough and here I am crying on the floor. Shadow came over to me while the others attacked. I told Shadow to go fight, so he did. Unfortunately, he dodged them and made his getaway. Bt not before he whispered WORTHLESS in my ear. Then he pushed me off the edge. I was there crying and hanging on for my life. Then Shadow came and pulled me up. He has enough power I choked out, for what? He asked. The Ultra Weapon. It can destroy anything. I say standing up, gaining confidence. We can stop him. He doesn't no who he messing with.

Shadow's POV

I was happy that she was regaining her confidence, but when she walked away. Se had a new scar. It was just made, but how? Was the question. Darkness, why does he want to attack you? I have a special gift of power. I could do what you do now when I first got my powers. I was born the same way you were, I was suppose to be the Ultimate Life Form, but the test failed so I had more powers than supposed. They were happy, but I wasn't invincible. That's why the left me behind. The only thing that put me down is... Insults I said finishing her sentence she nods her head. And if you don't mine me asking who's Speed. He was my older brother. Eggman killed him the battle I got the lighting bolt scar. We were all dumb-founded by the answers she gave us. Well, you now the only thing to cheer someone up, I say trying to lift her spirits up. What? She said gaining her curiosity again. Beating Eggman's butt! I say. Lets do this. she says. And she's back I say to myself.

Amy's POV

We left Cream in the ships while the others came along. I had my hammer with me ready to smash Eggman to bits. We were all thinking one thing. When did Eggman be ones I clever? We finally reached Eggman before he turned on it the Ultra whatever.

Eggman's POV

I see the gang and start yelling insults at Darkness, but something happens.

Darkness's POV

I just kept walking. Nothing was gonna stop me. I wasn't pathetic or weak, and I definitely want worthless. I charged and attacked him. He was unconscious. We all got him in the Blue Typhoon, ready to get him to the human's planet. Shadow and I stayed behind though. Thanks for bring there for me. I say sheepishly. I figured out I like him. I-I really like you Shadow. He smiles and says I like you too. We hug then start to follow the others.


End file.
